Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars
by ShaunnaWritesThings
Summary: Lydia doesn't have the best experience with school dances, so when Prom comes around, Stiles is determined to make it special for her. Just some cute Stydia fluff.


_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Summary: Lydia doesn't have a very good experience with school dances. So when Prom comes around, Stiles is determined to make it special for her._

Stiles stood at the bottom of the stairs in the Martin house. All of the girls were getting ready up there and he could occasionally hear a giggle or a loud squeal as one of the girls finished getting ready. He noticed the rest of the boys standing around but he couldn't join them. He was too nervous about seeing Lydia. Then, again he was always nervous around Lydia.

He jumped when he heard the door to her room opening. He watched the expressions on the boys faces as each of their dates came down Lydia's large marble stairs. He suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of stiletto heels coming down the hallway and knew Lydia was coming.

He looked at her on the top of the stairs. Oh my God, he thought, how the hell did I get her? He looked at the strawberry blonde hair tumbling down Lydia's shoulders, framing and contrasting with the light blue dress she was wearing. He looked at the white stilettos she was wearing and smiled as she walked, with all the grace in the world, down the stairs towards him, extending her hand, which he took eagerly, blushing. "You look beautiful." He sighed, looking at her. "That was my intention." She chuckled slightly, a blush creeping to her cheeks as her mother started taking pictures of the four couples at the bottom of the stairs.

After the photos, Stiles walked outside with Lydia, noticing the limousine that all of their parents must have paid for. He looked at Lydia, transfixed by her beauty.

As they drove up to the school, Stiles noticed that night had fallen. He smiled as they pulled up outside, helping Lydia out of the limousine, walking over to the location of the dance. He heard Lydia gasp and looked towards the direction of her eyes. He saw a white gazebo with fairy lights around it. He knew Lydia had always wanted to slow dance in one with her true love. Stiles didn't know if he was Lydia's one true love. But he knew that she was his.

Stiles smiled, looking at her as he heard a motorbike pull up to the curb. He watched Lydia grin as Ethan and Danny jumped off the bike, walking towards the dance floor. Ethan smiled at them, taking Danny's hand and pulling him in for a dance.

He saw Scott and Allison dancing together and tapped Lydia's shoulder, looking over at them. Allison had come with Isaac tonight, but couldn't seem to wipe off the smile when she danced with Scott. "I guess tonight might be perfect after all." Lydia smiled, looking at him. He looked behind Scott, noticing Kira lean in to kiss Malia. He looked down at Lydia and pointed to the gazebo. "Can I have this dance?" he chuckled slightly, watching Lydia nod.

Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand, leading her over to the gazebo, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to remember this night until I'm seventy." She whispered, swaying with him. Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning. "I plan to be married to you when I'm seventy." Stiles watched as Lydia bit her lip. "I won't be beautiful anymore though." When she said that, Stiles heart started aching. "You really think I love you because of how you look? Lydia I love you because of so much more than that. I love you because of your outlook on life, I love that you're the person I'm never going to stop looking for in a crowded place. I love you because you're crazy and you have the cutest laugh. I love you because of who you are, not how you look. Of course I'll love you until I die. You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me Lyds." He noticed the single tear that rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away. He pulled her in for a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Never forget that I will always love you, okay?" He whispered. "Okay." She nodded, her voice cracking as a tear rolled down his cheek.

They danced for a while after that before Stiles decided there was something he had to do. "Stay here." He smiled at her, walking over to Scott. "Get everyone else into the gazebo. It's time." He grinned, buzzing with excitement. "Right here?" Scott questioned. "Scott. I'm in love with this girl. Please just get everyone over there?" He pleaded. Scott nodded, grinning at a confused Allison as Stiles ran back over to an equally confused Lydia.

The pack ran into the gazebo as Stiles pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Lydia looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Lydia. I can remember the day I first saw you. We were eight years old. You were sat on the wall in the playground with your friends. You had little curls and you were tiny. But you were still beautiful to me. I didn't stop thinking about you since then. Even when you didn't know my name I was trying to protect you. And then you kissed me that day in the locker room. And you confirmed that I was in love with you. And now tonight, you told me that you're in love with me too. I've wanted to do this for so long, Lydia. This isn't a proposal. It's a promise. A promise to be in love with you for the rest of my life. And that when you're ready. It can be a proposal. But I know one day I want you to be the next Mrs. Stillinski. And I know that that's what you want. So I promise that one day, you'll be Lydia Stillinski." He looked at her, ignoring the tears that fell from both of their eyes as he took the promise ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger. He chuckled as he saw Allison and Kira crying.

He looked at Lydia, grinning. He knew that they were lucky. Most people had to travel to find love and the right person. But they found love right where they are.


End file.
